Firewater Líquido del Olvido
by Sango-Lily
Summary: StarFire deja a Robin y él busca el olvido en la bebida. OneShot Songfic...


**Disclaimer:** Robin y StarFire no me pertenecen, tampoco los otros Titans pero como ellos no aparecen en este fic, por qué necesito aclararlo? o.ó

**Aclaración:**

"_Firewater": _Pensamientos de Robin, la canción.

"Firewater": Lo qué sucede o sucedió.

**_"Firewater": _**Traducción de la canción.

**Firewater... Líquido del olvido.**

Un joven de unos 20 años estaba sentado. Sus cabellos negros azabache caían delicadamente sobre sus ojos. Su cuerpo se encorvaba sobre una barra de color carmesí, mientras su mirada se perdía en una botella opaca de color verde con una gran etiqueta que estaba sobre un estante de madera oscura. Sus ropas estaban demacradas y sus ojos denotaban la tristeza que lo embargaba, a pesar de usar una máscara blanca y negra que cubría dos grandes cielos que, ahora, parecían de un día lluvioso y sin una pizca de emoción.

Su mente divagaba, mientras se reprendía a si mismo con voz taciturna. Ella no tenía la culpa. Él no había podido evitar gritarle. Era su naturaleza. Pero la pelirroja no había aguantado mucho. O tal vez, tres años era demasiado.

--- FlashBack...---

- Robin?.- La chica entró a la habitación de su novio con un poco de miedo y llamándolo con voz dudosa. Slade había vuelto a salirse con la suya, y tanto ella como los Titans sabían cómo se ponía su líder cuando todo se trataba del villano enmascarado.

- Star...- El chico le respondió, más sin embargo no levantó la cabeza de su trabajo. La pelirroja observó millones de recortes de periódicos y expedientes sobre el escritorio de Robin. Todo estaba en penumbras, la única luz que ayudaba a ver era la de una lámpara que había encendida y que apuntaba a una foto grande del archi-enemigo de su novio y mejor amigo.

- Robin, no crees que sería mejor dejar esto y salir un rato a divertirnos todos juntos?- La princesa intentó que su voz no sonara temerosa. Cada vez que aparecía Slade, Robin perdía la cabeza y ella no quería enfrentarlo ya que lo aceptaba de todas maneras, incluso con sus obsesiones y locuras que hacían que más de una vez ella resultara lastimada psicológicamente.

- Slade podría volver a aparecer en cualquier segundo...- El chico sólo dijo esas ocho palabras, como si eso zanjara todo. Como si eso hiciera más felices a todos y él pudiera seguir trabajando.

- Si, lo sé, pero siempre estamos listos para defender la ciudad y a nosotros mismos.- Starfire se mantuvo firme.

Robin levantó la cabeza de su trabajo por primera vez. Su rostro denotaba las horas de sueño que había perdido y su cabello estaba sin el característico gel y se mostraba desarreglado. Lo único que hizo que la pelirroja se asustara y diera un paso hacia atrás fue la expresión de locura que mostraban sus ojos enmascarados.

- Star... SI TE DIGO QUE QUIERO TRABAJAR, ES PORQUE QUIERO TRABAJAR! ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? SLADE VOLVIÓ A ESCAPARSE!- El chico gritó; perdió los estribos como hacía siempre cuando algo lo saturaba. Los ojos verde esmeralda se cristalizaron pero esta vez no se rindió ni, mucho menos, perdió los estribos y gritó.

- Robin...- La chica se le acercó y lo hizo sentar.

_You sat me down beside myself **(Me sentaste al lado mío)  
**To show me all the reasons I was wrong for you **(Para mostrarme todas las razones por las que yo era incorrecto para)  
**Was this for real? __It's hard to tell **(Era real? Es difícil decirlo)  
**'Cause it was such a beautiful mess we had got into **(Porque fue tan hermoso el lío en el que nos metimos) **_

El muchacho sintió como la presión se desvanecía al contacto con su novia. Como sus músculos dejaban de estar tencionados y sus facciones se tranquilizaban. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica que en aquellos momentos miraba hacia otro lado.

- Robin...- El chico suspiró, mientras sonreía de costado. Hacía un año que era Nightwings y ella le seguía llamando como siempre lo había hecho. Era a la única que se lo permitía.- Robin...- la chica volvió a repetir con voz apesumbrada.- Lo siento, pero esto no puede seguir así.- La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara del chico.- Tú no puedes seguir gritándome porque sí, tú no puedes tratarme así y lastimarme.- La voz de la chica iba cediendo, quebrándose. -Lo siento, Robin, pero esto se acabó.- Su voz se terminó. Ahogó un sollozo con su delicada mano, antes de levantarse de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Caminó unos pasos y volteó a mirarlo, mientras las lágrimas caían cual mares por su delicado rostro y quebraban cuando chocaban con el piso.

Robin, a todo esto, aún no reaccionaba. Miró sus manos enguantadas, para luego apretarlas y formar dos puños. Las apreció nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, intentando reprimir la pena. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con dos esmeraldas llorando. Su vista se nubló.

_I'm gonna overcome this, paper hearts can't win this time **(Voy a superar esto, los corazones de papel no pueden ganar esta vez)  
**And all along I should have known this wasn't your dream, it was mine **(Y todo este tiempo debería haber sabido que este no era tu sueño, era el mio)  
**I know you wanted me to give up this life to be **(Sé que querías que dejara esta vida)**  
Everything I was back when you had the hands my heart was in **(Volví cuando tuviste las manos de mi corazón dentro... (?)**_

- Robin...-

- Vete... por favor...- El chico dio vuelta la cara, dejando a la chica mirando la nuca del hombre que amaba.- VETE!- Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza.

Al instante, oyó un sollozo y la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

_I was never good at goodbye... **(Nunca fui bueno en las despedidas)**_

--- Fin de Flashback...---

El pelinegro miró al hombre que estaba detrás de la barra. Era un hombre de contextura grande, tenía barba y vestía un remera negra. Del mismo color eran sus pantalones.

Los ojos enmascarados se encontraron con los marrones avellanas del hombre. Al instante, el encargado sonrió tristemente y le asintió, mostrándole que sabía lo que se sentía.

Se le acercó.

- Quieres algo fuerte para olvidarla?- Dijo de forma que expresaba el apoyo. Robin sólo asintió.  
El tipo se acercó a la botella que había estado mirando el chico y la bajó del estante. Tomo un destapador y con rapidez y maestría la abrió, produciendo un ruido que sonó música en los oídos de alguien que buscaba el olvido.

Tomó un vaso y cuando estaba por llenarlo con el preciado líquido, Robin posó su mano en el fuerte brazo del hombre.

_Can I swallow this bottle whole? **(Puedo tomarme esta botella entera?)**  
So this brain in my head can forget your face **(Así este cerebro dentro de mi cabeza puede olvidar tu cara)**_

El hombre lo miró de forma preocupada.

- Estás seguro?- Robin asintió y tendió un billete para pagar la bebida.

El tipo le tendió la botella y el joven maravilla la tomo con una mano débil. Su mano rodeó el pico de la botella y la acercó a su boca, empinándola de forma que el líquido del olvido llegara a esta y cayera hacía su estómago, mientras el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto poco a poco.

_When we were starting out, you believed in me without a doubt **(Cuando comenzamos, creíste en mi sin dudar)  
**You were the finest thing to happen to a boy like me** (Fuiste la cosa más fina que le pudo pasar a un chico como yo)  
**It's so much harder now, I wanna try and tell you how** (Es mucho más difícil ahora, quiero intentar y decirte como)  
**There is so much love in me, even though it's hard to see **(Hay mucho amor en mi, aunque sea difícil de ver)**_

Lo que más le dolía era cómo había acabado todo. No de forma amistosa, no de forma que todo pudiera volver a ser cómo era antes de aquel amor.

_And I was never good at goodbye... **(Y nunca fui bueno en las despedidas)**_

El tipo vio cómo la botella ya no tenía líquido dentro. Posó su mano en el hombro del chico y cuando este volteó, le negó con la cabeza y le sacó el contenido vació. Robin tendió su mano perdido, intentando enfocar dónde estaba el hombre y de mantenerse parado sin tambalearse.

- Más...- Alcanzó a articular, con voz suplicante... suplicante de olvido.

El hombre lo miró con tristeza y vio como el chico maravilla le tendía otro billete. Lo tomó y destapó otra bebida, otra "Firewater".

_Can I swallow this bottle whole? **(Puedo tomarme esta botella entera?)**  
So this brain in my head can forget your face** (Así este cerebro en mi cabeza puede olvidar tu cara)  
**Can I swallow this bottle whole? **(Puedo tomarme esta botella entera?)  
**'Cause I'd rather be dead than make more mistakes **(Porque prefiero estar muerto a hacer más errores)**_

Una hora más tarde, se puede apreciar el mismo bar, con la misma ambientación y la misma música deprimente. Detrás de la barra, el encargado miraba con tristeza real al joven que ya llevaba cinco botellas de bebida. El joven ahora estaba sentado entre las botellas y miraba el lugar donde antes había estado la primera. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su brazo, mientras su mente le seguía regañando y su voz lo reflejaba con un toque de tristeza y de enojo consigo mismo.

_Today I couldn't stay awake** (Hoy no pude mantenere despierto)**  
Feels like I'm drowning in this firewater lake **(Se seinte como si me estuviera ahogando en un lago de aguardiente)  
**I won't be sleeping much tonight** (No dormiré mucho hoy)**  
It's not the same without you lying by my side **(No es lo mismo sin ti a tirada a mi lado)  
**(Right beside me) **(Justo al lado mio)**_

Miró al hombre de nuevo y el tipo se asustó al ver el estado en el que el chico se encontraba. Sus cabellos estaban igual de demacrados que al principio, al igual que sus ropas y su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos. Esos ojos enmascarados ahora demostraban un estado de cansancio total, tanto psicologico, como espiritual y físico. Cansancio que lograría acabar durmiendo. No dormiría hasta beber bastante... No dormiría hasta olvidarla.

_Can I swallow this bottle whole? **(Puedo tomarme esta botella entera?)**  
So this brain in my head can forget your face** (Así este cerebro en mi cabeza puede olvidar tu cara)  
**Can I swallow this bottle whole? **(Puedo tomarme esta botella entera?)**  
'Cause I'd rather be dead than make more mistakes **(Porque prefiero estar muerto a hacer más errores)**_

El hombre comprendió que quería más al ver cómo extendía otro billete. Sus ojos se fijaron en el pobre chico. No podía negarse, el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Aunque estuviera ebrio... de desesperanza.

_I know you wanted me to give up my life to be **(Sé que querías que dejara esta vida)**_

_(Can I swallow this bottle whole?) **(Puedo tomarme esta botella entera?)**  
Everything I am when you're the only thing that I can see **(Todo lo que soy cuando tu eres todo lo que veo)**  
(Can I swallow this bottle whole?)** (Puedo tomarme esta botella entera?)**  
I'm sorry but you're not the, not the only one for me **(Lo siento pero no eres la, no eres la única para mi)  
**(So this brain in my head can forget your face)** (Así este cerebro en mi cabeza puede olvidar tu cara)**_

La mano enguantada rodeó el pico de la botella. El chico bebió un largo trago y comenzó a tararear...

_You left me here beside myself **(Me dejaste al lado mio)**  
Left me with all the reasons why I was wrong for you **(Me dejaste con todas las razones de porque soy incorrecto para ti)**_

--- Fin...---

Bueno, este es un fic basado en la canción "Firewater" de Yellowcard, la traducí para todos aquellos que no sepan inglés. Aunque hubo uno que me quedo mal, no sé realmente que dice allí, es aquel que tiene signo de pregunta al lado.

Espero que les guste, porque la verdad es que disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

Atte;

Sango-Lily.

P.D: Sería un honor que ustedes, lectores y escritores, me dejaran un Review.


End file.
